1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image transmission apparatus having a function of transmitting image data.
2. Description of Related Art
A related art image transmission apparatus having a function of transmitting image data, for example, serves as a scanner, a multi-functional peripheral (hereafter referred to as MFP), a photocopier, or a facsimile device. Such a related art image transmission apparatus is accessed from a terminal such as a personal computer on a network by a method, for example, disclosed in Patent Document 1 listed below. Patent Document 1 discloses the method for preventing multiple accesses by connection of the scanner and the network through a server capable of not allowing the scanner to be accessed from a plurality of terminals at the same time. Accordingly, the multiple access prevention method allows a request from one terminal (also referred to as a first terminal) to be accepted at a time. In a case where a connection request is provided from another terminal (also referred to as a second terminal) in a state that the scanner is being connected to the first terminal, the multiple access prevention method does not allow the request from the second terminal to be accepted.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-112867
In a case where a connection to the related art image transmission apparatus is first attempted from a terminal to which the image data are not intended to be transmitted, however, the related image transmission apparatus has the likelihood of transmitting the image data to the wrong or unintended terminal. Consequently, the related art transmission may not be satisfactory in terms of technology.
This invention is proposed in consideration of the aforementioned situations, and provides an image transmission apparatus capable of transmitting image data to a destination to which the image data are intended to be transmitted, thereby reducing wrong transmission of the image data based on an image transmission request from an unintended requester.